The One Paris Paris that secret night
by moonlight secret
Summary: The one missing night from "Paris Paris" story. I couldn't hold myself back from writing it. LEMOOOON :-  Of course: LeleXEros


*****I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE*****

Hehe I couldn't hold myself back from writing that "missing night" from my story "Paris Paris"… OK, I know it, maybe I'm perverted a bit… But I have a vivid imagination… very vivid…. ; - )

But, the truth is, that's the adult relationships. If we love someone, we want someone…

Anyway, enjoy!

**The One Paris Paris _ „That Night"**

When they were leaving the restaurant they felt cold rain. It has to started when they were inside. Eros coughed Lele's hand and started to run. Their steps were disturbing entire silence. Few minutes later they came to Lele's home, totally wet from the rain, but happy.

-Ok, Lele. You're home now. I'll be going. – said Eros slowly. But she didn't want him to go yet. Lele caught his shirt pulled close to her and kissed. Long, sweet passionate kiss…

Eros was surprised by her sudden action, but at the same time it was exciting. He knew that if he didn't break that kiss immediately, he wouldn't hold back. Her hot lips were touching his, tongue delicately rubbing inside. Eros moved back taking deep breath. He tried to calm down himself. Lele was a bit confused. He broke the kiss, but still stood so close to her. She looked at his eyes. He was feeling her body at his. Clothes wet from the rain, sticks to her body bringing out all her shapes. Face became light red, lips opened delicately… Eros grabbed her hands and pushed at the wall. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted her. Now. Lele was surprised feeling his strength. He was holding her hands above pressing her body to the wall. She felt like an exciting shudder run through her body. When he started to kiss her deeply she couldn't hold back. Eros let go of one hand and grabbed her waist. His palm slipped under her shirt touching warm, wet skin. "_ahh_" she moaned quietly feeling delicate caresses. His hand moved up finding her breast. "_ahhh…_" she moaned louder, and wrapped her hand around him. "_Lele stopped this until it would be too late…_" he thought, feeling like his excitement increased. She moved hand to the door handle. "_No… if you do it I can't hold back.."_ But she did it. They entered the room, still kissing passionately. Eros grabbed her buttocks, lifted up and sat at the cabinet. Her legs wrapped around his body turning on more. Lele gasped feeling hot kisses and delicate bites at her neck. She caught his shirt starting unbuttoning it eagerly. She wanted to touch his chest, stomach, back… Eros shuddered when she moved forward pressing harder to his body. Lele feeling his arousal started to move her hips unconsciously. With each move her own arousal increased. He kissed her breath making her to moan. Eros lifted her up and carried to the bed. He stopped for a moment and looked at her face.

-You're beautiful Lele…- he said while stroking delicately her cheek. Lele smiled and kissed him again. For the next few minutes they were exploring their bodies. Delicate kisses, soft stroking… There were only two of them, feeling warmth of each other bodies, increasing they own sensation. Lele stroked his well-build chest and strong arms. Eros were kissing her breasts, licking nipples from time to time. "_Ahhh_…!"Lele arched her head back in sudden pleasure when he sucked one nipple. She wrapped her legs around him and caught his hair. Their hips were moving rhythmically rubbing the most sensitive places at each other bodies. Eros unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He stopped for a moment looking at her beautiful naked body. Lele felt a bit shy at his intense gaze. To hide her nervousness she sat and started to unbutton his jeans while kissing him deeply. She heard his harsh breath when she touched his manhood. She thought that it could embarrass her because she has never done it, but it only made her desire grew up. Eros couldn't hold himself back. He pushed her to the bed sheets kissing hungrily all her body. She moaned in pleasure loudly. "Ahhhhh…Eros….ah…" Lele couldn't bear with that enormous sensation, moaning and gasping with every touch. But it wasn't enough. She wanted something more.

-Lele… do you really want it..? – Eros whispered to her ear, but still couldn't stop touching her. He craved for her… right here, right now.

-Yes…I want…Ahhh – Lele moaned filling his hand slipped between her thighs. His hand started to move delicately. Eros growled feeling how much she wanted him. He moved her hips closer to him. Lele wrapped her legs around his waist making him better position to move. Then she felt it. "_Ahhhhh_!" she moaned loudly feeling him inside her. First moment was painful, but he waited until she relaxed kissing her.

"_sorry_" he whispered at her ear. "_don't apologize…you…ugh..know it's normal.."_ she gasped. Eros started to move slowly. With every move he made Lele felt raising sensation. "_Ahhhh…Ah_!" She couldn't hold her voice. He was thrusting slowly looking at her aroused face. Eros have sex many times, but this was different. Maybe because he wanted her for so long, or… because he loved her ?

"_Eros…ahhh…fa..faster.. ahh_" Lele didn't control her voice. Burning sensation was spreading at her body. He moved faster and faster, feeling that she was close. "Eros I..ahh..can't… more… AAAhhhhhhhh..!" Lele has never felt such ecstasy. Her hips moved up and down unconsciously, hands clenched his arms…She felt that his thrusts became harder and harder.

"Oh..Lele.." Eros moaned couldn't hold anymore, and growled loudly as he found his own release. They lay at the bed trying to catch breaths. Lele turned face to look at him eye to eye. He smiled, kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Lele couldn't sleep. She was still excited and touched. He- the man she felt for, was holding her in his arms. She felt his heart-beat, warmth of his body his fragrance. Lele moved head up and started to look at his sleeping face. Eros face looked calm and defenseless. She gently shoved away long hair from his face, and stroked delicately warm cheek. She kissed his closed eyes.

-Are you some kind of mantis..? You look like wanting to eat me up. – said Eros didn't open his eyes.

-Hey, you're awake..- she was a bit embarrassed that he saw all her caresses few second ago.- I'm just touching you… I – she couldn't finish her sentence. Eros pulled her to him and hugged tightly.

-Just sleep already… or you want me to hold you again?- he whispered smiling and kissed her ear. Lele shuddered feeling it. She went on top of him and kissed him deeply.

END :-) the rest is for your imagination ;-)


End file.
